gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Töruk
Töruk is a hobgoblin monk who uses nothing but his bare hands to fight. Difficulty Rating: *** Role: All-Around Melee Backstory Töruk was born in a hobgoblin settlement in the eastern hills of Kyonin to parents of differing rank. His father was a laborer while his mother was a warrior. Because hobgoblin society scorns this kind of mating, the warchief ordered that their offspring be left out in the hills to die before he was even given a name. Before the elements could claim Töruk's life, a group of elven monks found him. Despite there being mutual hatred between the elves and the hobgoblins, these elves were kind and honorable, and their leader took Töruk in and raised him as her own. While growing up, Töruk willingly trained with the elven monks. What Töruk's masters noticed was that his physique made it difficult for him to stay light on his feet, but he was very skilled at strength and endurance training because of his muscular build and resilient hobgoblin skin. The monks taught Töruk a special fighting style known as the tiger style, in which the user can strike an opponent with his bare hands as if they were claws, dealing damage as such. In addition to what he learned from the elves, Töruk taught himself various forms of grapples, including the powerful suplex. Some time after Töruk's training was completed, the hobgoblin tribe that had abandoned Töruk as a child invaded the monastery. Töruk fought against his own brethren to defend his fellow monks. Unfortunately, the hobgoblins overcame the monks, and slaughtered all of them except for Töruk, who escaped into the hills and became a wanderer. Disheartened that he wasn't strong enough to save the monks that raised him, Töruk made a vow to constantly better himself. He wandered through the hills taking on strong opponents like ogres, trolls, bears, and hill giants with nothing but his own two hands. A while later, a portal to the evil and elemental planes opened up in the eastern hills, spilling forth all manner of destructive outsiders into the landscape. Thinking that there was hardly any better challenge than extraplanar beings, Töruk began taking on these newfound threats. After a few days of doing so, he ran into a group of seven adventurers who were seeking to close this portal. Töruk happily agreed to join the group because he was lonely from wandering the hills alone for years and because he figured his strongest opponents were closer to the portal. Appearance Töruk looks just like a typical hobgoblin aside from one difference. He doesn't have the red, pupilless eyes that other members of his race has but rather green, human-like eyes. For clothing, Töruk wears nothing but a pair of tattered trousers. Personality Töruk is fearless and headstrong. He hates an easy fight, and loves engaging in battles in which the odds are stacked against him. However, this leads him to making rash decisions, sometimes challenging foes way out of his league. Töruk doesn't mind working in a group, so long as his foes are in a group as well. Ability Set Stats * Strength: high * Skill: '''moderately low * '''Magic: none * Defense: moderate * Agility: moderate * Resistance: moderately low * Health: moderate Speed: moderate Color Palettes * Default * Zangief (Street Fighter) * Beowulf (Skullgirls) * Mike Haggar (Final Fight) * John Cena (WWE) * King (Tekken) * Machoke (Pokemon) * Krognor (Pathfinder: Saga of Fate) Category:Sub pages